Liebesbrief
by TheKey
Summary: Tara schreibt einen Brief,den Willow eigentlich nicht bekommen sollte...


Liebesbrief  
  
Tara kritzelte langsam Willows Namen auf den Umschlag. Auch wenn du ihn nie lesen wirst... Dann klopfte es an der Tür - "Tara, ich bin's, Willow, kann ich reinkommen?" Schnell steckte Tara den Brief in ihre Jackentasche. "Klar, komm rein!" "Ich muss noch kurz Bücher aus der Bibliothek holen, das hab' ich total vergessen.", sagte Tara beschämt. "Wartest du hier auf mich?" "Ich lauf dir schon nicht weg", gab Willow zwinkernd mit einem Lächeln zurück. Tara flüsterte leise, so dass Willow es nicht hören konnte : "Hoffentlich..." Dann schloß sie die Tür hinter sich und ging nach unten in die Bibliothek.  
  
Willow schaute sich in Taras Zimmer um. Sie war schon oft hier gewesen, und war immer wieder begeistert von den vielen interessanten Büchern, Kräutern und den anderen Dingen die Hexen, wie sie es eine war, das Herz höher schlagen ließen. Sie ging ein wenig herum, doch auf einmal stieß sie mit dem Knie gegen Taras Schreibtischstuhl, über welchem Taras Jacke hing. Aus der Jackentasche fiel ein Briefumschlag. Willow hob ihn auf und wollte ihn gerade wieder in die Jackentasche stecken, als sie ihren Namen auf dem Umschlag las. Für mich? Ein Brief? Willow war sich nicht sicher ob sie den Brief lesen sollte, vielleicht wollte Tara das gar nicht. Doch ihre Neugierde siegte... also nahm sie den Brief heraus und las:  
  
"Willow, ich weiß gar nicht wirklich wie ich anfangen soll... Wir kennen uns noch nicht lange und doch glaube ich manchmal, wir würden uns schon ewig kennen. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich jemanden getroffen der so war wie du. Bis jetzt wurde ich immer herumgeschubst, verraten, belogen. Deshalb habe ich mich zurückgezogen, nie mit jemandem über meine Gefühle gesprochen. Niemals war mir jemand so nah wie du und niemandem habe ich so vertraut wie dir. Jeder hat mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, überflüssig und unwichtig zu sein. Ich habe ihnen immer geglaubt, war mir so sicher dass sie alle Recht hatten. Was war ich denn schon? Ein Nichts, ein Niemand, der nicht so war wie die anderen. Viel zu verschlossen und zu langweilig. Alle die mich kannten haben mich verachtet. Immer, wenn jemand nett zu mir war, hielt ich es für Heuchlerei und jedes nette Wort war für mich nur eine dreckige Lüge. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, weiß ich, dass du es ehrlich meinst. Wenn du lächelst machst du mich glücklich. Du hilfst mir immer, wenn es mir schlecht geht und versuchst mich aufzuheitern. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das so wie du. Ich glaube, ich bin innerlich schon ziemlich "abgekühlt". Ich denke manchmal, ich bin nur noch eine Hülle, nicht mehr. Doch wenn du bei mir bist, dann fühle ich mich ganz anders, wärmer. Ich habe immer gehofft, eine Freundin wie dich zu finden. Jemanden, dem ich alles anvertrauen kann. Und ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht wieder kaputtmachen, bitte glaub mir. Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, aber das, was ich für dich fühle ist mehr als Freundschaft. Viel mehr. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das alles erzählen, jedes kleine Gefühl das ich habe, wenn du bei mir bist. Aber ich habe angst, dass du danach nie wieder mit mir reden willst, mich vielleicht sogar hasst. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich dir diesen Brief jemals geben werde, wahrscheinlich werde ich es nicht tun, ich bin einfach zu feige. Auch wenn es ewig wehtun wird, dass ich dir niemals sagen kann wie sehr ich dich liebe... - Tara"  
  
Lächelnd schob Willow den Brief wieder in den Umschlag und steckte diesen wieder in Taras Jackentasche. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und setzte sich schnell auf Taras Bett. Tara trat in den Raum. "Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat." Willow lächelte noch immer. "Kein Problem." Tara setzte sich neben Willow und wollte gerade etwas sagen, da legte Willow ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Tara schaute sie verwundert an, doch Willow sagte nichts. Sie umarmte Tara und flüsterte: "Ich muss dir was sagen." Dann sah sie Tara tief in die Augen. "Hör mir jetzt gut zu Süße, ok?", sagte sie immer noch flüsternd und grinste Tara an. Tara war durcheinander. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie hatte nicht lange Zeit um zu antworten, denn Willow verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem langen Kuss. "Ich habe den Brief gelesen... bitte denk nicht, ich würde dir nachspionieren oder so, er ist aus deiner Jackentasche gefallen und als ich ihn zurücklegen wollte hab' ich meinen Namen darauf gelesen. Ich bin viel zu neugierig, es tut mir leid. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dasselbe für dich fühle wie du für mich." Tara traten Tränen in die Augen. Hatte Willow das gerade wirklich gesagt? Willow nahm sie in den Arm. "Nicht weinen, ich bin da, und ich lasse dich niemals allein, das verspreche ich dir..."  
  
The End... oder auch nicht? *hrhr* 


End file.
